


10 Degrees Celsius

by willows_bee



Series: Your Local MCYT Market (Oneshots) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brother George AU, Fluff, Light Angst, Mention of Death, Other, Overprotective Sapnap, dream has symptoms of adhd but i wasn’t sure if i should add that, george is sad, hes so soft, i mean yeah dream actually had ADHD in real life but, mention of robbery, thats his life, this is pretty quick and weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willows_bee/pseuds/willows_bee
Summary: George had no idea why he did it. He had no idea why he thought the idea of taking in two homeless children in the middle of the snow would be a good idea.He’s not mad about it, though.ORGeorge finds two kids not too younger than him and becomes their brother.. and also kind of a father figure.(previously titled “15 Degrees Celsius”)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Dream | Clay, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Your Local MCYT Market (Oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007010
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	10 Degrees Celsius

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! uh... this is my first time posting on Ao3 so I’m very sorry if this sucks. I hope you like it.

The cold streets of Rochester, New York were lit up by street lamps and hanging Christmas lights in front of houses, or in this case shops, and everywhere you looked there'd be layers of snow. Occasionally people walked by the window the brunette sat at, gazing into a half-empty mug of hot chocolate. He was the owner of the shop—it didn't matter if he sat there for a full hour or not. The shop was closed and also his apartment, in a way. The "apartment" was upstairs, and the shop was downstairs.

He couldn't believe how much it snowed in this state. He should've stayed in London, huh? The brunette sighed, hugging himself to keep himself warmer. He had the heater on, but it was about 50 degrees Fahrenheit. He was warm of course, but he could be warmer. The brunette shook his head, muttering softly under his breath before he finished the rest of his hot chocolate. "Get it together, George. This is one of the coldest places in America, right? You should know better," He scolded himself.

Sitting there for a few more minutes, he decided to get up. "Maybe I could go for a walk. It isn't snowing, but there's a lot of snow on the sidewalks and streets. ..It wouldn't do any harm, though." George made up his mind and grabbed his mug, turning away from the table booth and walking upstairs to his apartment. Once he got there he immediately headed to the kitchen and put his mug into the sink. Before he left the room, he looked around, a look of sadness forming on his face.

_This place would never be the same without Mom and Dad around. It feels so.. empty._

Quickly wiping the forming tears in his eyes away, he made his way up into his bedroom and to his closet, grabbing some winter clothes and slipping them on. Black pants, a purple (or blue to George) sweater, along with black gloves and boots, finished off with a dark purple/blue beanie. Feeling satisfied with his outfit, he grabbed his phone from his nightstand off the charger and checked his battery. 100%, Good.

He made his way back downstairs and headed out the building, the "Sorry, We're Closed!" sign wobbling slightly as he closed the door. George ignored the temptation to stop the wobbling and locked the door, putting the keys in his pocket and turning to the right to begin his walk. While he walked he began to think to himself, recalling all the things he has and did over the years.

_My name is George Davidson. I just turned 19 years old a few days ago and someone had hosted a celebration at my college, much to my disagreement. I study coding and I'm the owner of the 3rd most popular Cafe in the city, "Little Gogy's Cafe." Weird name, but I love it._

_My parents had passed away when I was 15 due to a break-in. A group of people had tried robbing the Coffee Shop while I was awake studying at 4 in the morning for some reason. Both died from being shot, but it's okay. It was all going to be okay, dad said it would, and so far it has._

George yelped as someone ran past him, bumping his shoulder causing him to stumble back, holding it in pain. He watched them look back at him with apologetic dark blue and yellow (green) heterochromia eyes as they kept on running and turned around the corner, no longer in view. The brunette stood there confused, scared, concerned, and aggravated. He sighed and turned back around, proceeding his walk around the neighborhood, a small smile appearing on his face as he looked at the empty sidewalk, meaning nobody was there to disturb his peace.

Well, until he heard a soft, semi-loud cry along with hushes.

George immediately looked around, trying to find where the sound came from. Hiccups. A child—there was a child out here? George stood still, silent, pausing for another sound.

_"Hey- hey, it's going to be okay.. what's your name? I don't remember my name, but you can call me Pandas! I like them."_

_Green eyes met black._

_"...Then.. you can call me Dream..? I- I think.."_

That was 5 months ago.

Now here George was, finding two little kids huddled up in a most-likely stolen blanket, one looking at him in fear and the other holding them close, as if they were trying to protect them from George. The latter began _barking_ at him, making the brit giggle lightly. They didn't seem to appreciate that and got even more hostile.

Black eyes glared at him, holding the other tighter. "Go away! You're— you're scaring him.." George frowned, looking at the other. They were right; yellow (green) eyes looked up at him in fear, pupils shrunken as he gripped onto the other's torn, dirty white shirt. George sighed and kneeled down to their level, causing both of the boys to back up in alarm. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He tried to console them, but they didn't seem to trust him. George managed to get a good look at the kids, and he was not pleased about it.

The one who's scared of him as if he just murdered someone in front of him had dirty blonde hair, which would probably be a bit more blonde if it got washed. His eyes were a different shade of yellow, perhaps green if George remembered. (He had been told that green was a darker shade of yellow, and he's been focusing on that) His face was dirty, of course, but George managed to see the freckles that littered his pale skin. He wore a tattered black long-sleeved shirt with green/yellow stripes on the sleeves, grey sweatpants, and no shoes, but one sock on his right foot.

The other boy had raven black hair and black eyes that seemed to be mixed with dark blue as well and tan skin, no freckles but a bit of acne. He wore a dirty white short-sleeved shirt and black shorts, no shoes but a sock on his left foot. A dirty white bandana was wrapped around his arm and didn't have any rips in it. It seemed to be the only thing he had on that wasn't ripped into shreds.

George looked back up at the two and gave them a small smile, reaching a hand out for a handshake, both flinching slightly. Now that he looked at them, he realized they didn't look too younger than him, maybe 4 or 3 years apart. "My name is George. What about you two?" He asked, trying to soothe them a bit. The younger males glanced at each other and back at George. The ravenette nervously extended his hand out and grasped George's, almost flinching at the warmth as he shook his hand. "..I don't know my name, but... I like to be called Pandas or Nick."

George frowned slightly. How did he not know his name? George looked over at the blonde once Pandas—or Nick, let go of his hand. The blonde flinched under the brunette's gaze, immediately looking at the snow as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world, but shortly looked at his hands, fidgeting with them. Nick looked over at him and back at George. "His.. his name is Dream. He doesn't want anyone to know his actual name, so he decided on that nickname."

"Dream" nodded just barely, but it was noticeable.

George looked around, seeing nobody. He huffed, "smoke" coming out of his mouth at the action. He stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. "..Look," He sighed, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again, looking at the two boys. "I know we just met and all and you're probably very wary about me, but I'm not about to leave you both to die of hypothermia in like, 10 degrees celsius or whatever. So can you both please follow me?"

Dream was immediately convinced, jumping up and into George's arms. He was slightly shorter than him, about 5'5 with the brit being 5'7. George was dumbfounded, instinctively hugging the blonde back. "Yes, please, we've been out here for _months.._ " Were the words muffled into his sweater. George looked at Nick, who seemed as surprised as he was. Eventually, he shrugged, picking up the blanket they had and standing up. "Okay.. we'll go with you."

————

The walk back to his shop was... awkward. People stared at him, confused about why there were two homeless teenagers following him around. They didn't act on it, leaving George to his own business, which he was glad for. The moment he got to the coffee shop he unlocked the door and ushered the two in, locking the door behind them. They looked around in amazement as if they never have seen anything like it before, which they most likely haven't. Dream grinned widely, the warmth of the room made him feel so happy and comfortable, while Nick nearly fell asleep at one of the booths.

Dream looked at George who just finished closing the curtains of the shop and was taking off his sweater. "Own place?" Dream asked, tilting his head to the side. George looked at him in confusion before smiling. "Yeah, I own this place. My parents used to own it." He answered, and looked over to Nick. "Hey, both of you follow me. I'll try to find something for you to wear and start a bath for you two." He motioned for them to follow him upstairs, and Dream nearly had to drag Nick up the stairs due to the latter being so tired.

Leading the mid-teens into his room, he told them to sit anywhere, even his bed, the sheets needed washing anyway, it's been a month. George walked over to the bathroom attached to his bedroom and began to start the bathwater, checking if it's a good temperature before putting the plug in to avoid the water draining out. Adding maybe a bit too many bubbles, he wiped his hands and made his way to his closet. George put his jacket away before searching for some smaller clothes of his. While he did that, Nick and Dream were having a small chat with each other.. well, what could be considered a small chat, due to Dream's delayed speech and short attention span.

Nick was telling Dream about how warm the place was, feeling as if he was in a cloud. Dream agreed with everything he said, nodding as he fidgeted with his fingers. George noticed that Dream did that a lot—perhaps something he picked up on over the years? He wasn't sure, but it made him concerned. George finally found two sets of clothing he couldn't fit, one being a red (or some kind of dark yellow) sweater and white shorts, and the other a black long-sleeved sweater like the one Dream currently had on but with a white smiley face in the middle, and black shorts.

George walked back to the bathroom and placed the clothes near the sink, then proceeded to turn the water off. There were a lot of bubbles, good. George strolled out of the bathroom and looked at Dream and Nick, giving them a soft smile. "Hey, the bath is ready. The soap and towels are already there, but if you need anything just call for me." He told them before walking out of the room and going to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Dream and Nick were able to clean themselves with a bit of difficulty.

The brunette ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily as he slowly acknowledged what he got himself into. He just basically adopted two kids that aren't even too younger than him, he's still 19, and they supposedly don't even remember their names. George could get arrested for "kidnapping," despite the two willingly following him, one being cheerful he even let them come with him. George clutched the edge of the countertop, beginning to feel anxious before he heard his name being called. He reluctantly headed over to his room, walking up to the closed bathroom door and knocking on it. "Can I come in?" He asked. After getting an affirmation from them, he opened it and walked inside.

They were dressed in the clothing, thankfully, yet George didn't know what they called him for. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Both boys shook their heads before Nick spoke up. "Can you clean our hair? We don't know how."

George almost instantly agreed.

————

It's been two hours ever since he finished washing their hair, Dream's being less brown-ish blonde than before, and Nick's a bit more soft. George was scrubbing the dishes as Nick and Dream watched some random show on Netflix, Dream periodically starting a conversation unrelated to the show, Nick not minding at all. George sighed, he made the right choice to help them. He wasn't going to be their father, goodness no, but he'll try his best to be a parent figure for them, giving them the remainder of their childhood George never had the chance of getting.

"George?"

George flinched, looking at the person who called his name. It was Dream, and he had a look of concern on his face. "..Washing for a while." Dream commented. Apparently, he was right when George looked back to the dish he held. It was sparkly clean, he's been washing it for too long. He sighed and put it to the side, giving Dream an optimistic smile. "Sorry, just have a lot on my mind." George apologized. Dream shook his head and hugged him, surprising the brunette. "It's okay. I do it too." George stood there in shock, why was he trusting him so quickly? He hardly met him less than 4 hours ago. George sighed and hugged him in return, patting his back lightly.

They separated, a wide smile evident on Dream's face as he walked away calling out "Panpas!," a small, tired response of "It's Pandas, not Panpas!" coming after it. George shook his head, laughing as he continued to wash the rest of the dishes, trying not to space out again.

———

**"GEORGE!!!"**

George shrieked as he was tackled down into the snow, a vast weight holding him down. He thought it wouldn't get any worse until another pressure leaped on him, causing him and the person in the middle being sandwiched to unleash a groan, the person on top letting out giggles. "Dream, Sapnap— Get _off,_ you're crushing my bones!!" George complained, trying to wiggle himself from underneath the two. After a few minutes of protest, they reluctantly got off the brit, him sitting up and taking deep breaths as if he couldn't breathe at all. Dream wheezed lightly as he sat next to him, hugging George tightly from the side as he rested his head on his shoulder. Sapnap laid on George's legs, prohibiting him from moving. George sighed, a soft chuckle escaping his mouth as he held onto the younger males tightly.

Dream stuck his tongue out at the older, causing him to push the dirty blonde lightly in a playful way. Dream's speech was better than normal, yet he still had a short attention span. ADHD was one of the things George theorized that could be the cause, but he never confirmed it from a doctor. Nick— or now, Sapnap, had opened up a lot over the years as well. Both him and George ended up getting to know Dream's name, which was Clay. They stuck with calling him Dream, though.

Sapnap was now sitting up, rolling his eyes at Dream's playful banter, which ended up with him being tickled by the taller, loud laughter echoing throughout the empty park. George scoffed, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "You two are such children," he teased. All laughter died down as Dream stopped tickling the youngest, looking at George with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh really? Last time I checked, you're the size of a child." He remarked, earning a huff of irritation from the brit. "You used to be shorter than me, that's not fair!" George whined, causing his brothers to start laughing again.

Brothers.

George smiled and joined their laughter.

_My name is George Davidson. I am 24 years old and I have two younger brothers named Nick and Clay. I graduated college and I'm the owner of the #1 popular Cafe in the city, "Little Gogy's Cafe." Weird name, but I love it._

_My parents had passed away when I was 15 due to a break-in. Although I never got to experience the best teenage years of my life, I made it my priority to let the two boys I found in the snow on November 8th a few years back have the best childhood. My parents would be proud of me for what I've done, I just know it._

"I love you guys, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> george: hey, are you oka—
> 
> sapnap: BARK BARK BARK WOOF WOOF ARF ARF ARF ARF WOOF BARK BARK BARK GRRR BARK BARK ARF ARF ARF GRR WOOF
> 
> george: aww


End file.
